dex_fischervests_parody_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars Saga (TeamGalacticFamily Productions)
Based on the franchises of Star Wars since 1977. * Anakin Skywalker - Cyrus (Pokemon: Diamond & Pearl) * Young Anakin Skywalker - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Obi Wan Kenobi - Kiawe (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Qui-Gon Jinn - Lysandre (Pokemon XY&Z: The Series) * Padme Amidala - Cynthia (Pokemon: Diamond & Pearl) * Young Padme Amidala - Verity (Pokemon the I Choose You Movie: A Quest for Ho-oh) * Queen Amidala - Lusamine (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Jar Jar Binks - Goofy (Disney) * C-3PO - Lycanroc (Pokemon the 20th Legacy Movie: I Choose Gru) * R2-D2 - Rowlet and Popplio (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Darth Maul - Cross (Pokemon the I Choose You Movie: A Quest for Ho-oh) * Nute Gunray - King K. Rool (Donkey Kong) * Rune Haako - Kludge (Donkey Kong Barrel Blast) * Master Yoda - Sid (Ice Age) * Mace Windu - Gru (Despicable Me) * Shmi Skywalker - Delia Ketchum (Pokemon) * Watto - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Sebulba - Captain Gutt (Ice Age: Continental Drift) * Boss Nass - Genie (Aladdin) * Jango Fett - Alva (Pokemon the Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel) * Young Boba Fett - Kenta (Beyblade Metal Fusion) * Count Dooku - Darkseid (DC Comics) * Owen Lars - Professor Kukui (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Beru Lars - Olivia (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) * General Grievous - Drako (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Emperor Palpatine - Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) * Darth Sidious - Yokai (Big Hero 6) * Darth Vader - Sauron (The Lord of the Rings/Pokemon XY&Z: The Series) * Luke Skywalker - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Princess Leia - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) * Han Solo - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) * Chewbacca - Firekong (Monster Legends) * Old Obi Wan Kenobi - Archie (Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Adventures: The Netflix Original) * Grand Moff Tarkin - Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Greedo - Bela (Young Dracula: The Movie) * Lando Calrissian - Wasabi (Big Hero 6) * Boba Fett - Kyoya (Beyblade Metal Fusion) * Jabba the Hutt - King Dedede (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) * Bib Fortuna - Escargoon (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) * Wicket - Raichu (Pokemon Sun & Moon: Z-Century: The Netflix Original) * Ewoks - Pikachus (Pokemon) * Admiral Ackbar - Guido (The Land before Time) * Finn - Sorrel (Pokemon the I Choose You Movie: A Quest for Ho-oh) * Rey - Mallow (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Poe Dameron - Nate (Yo-kai Watch) * BB-8 - Litten and Rockruff (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Kylo Ren - Ghetsis (Pokemon: Black & White) * Old Han Solo - Count Vladislaus Dracula (Van Helsing) * Old Princess Leia - Maleficent * General Hux - Colress (Pokemon: Black & White) * Captain Phasma - Rita Repulsa (Power Rangers (2017)) * Maz Kanata - Brooke (Ice Age: Collision Course) * Supreme Leader Snoke - Xerosic (Pokemon XY&Z: The Series) * Old Luke Skywalker - Gabriel Van Helsing (Van Helsing) * Jyn Erson - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) * Cassian Andor - Gingka (Beyblade Metal Fusion) * Orson Krennic - Doji (Beyblade Metal Fusion) * Chirrut Imwe - Benkei (Beyblade Metal Fusion) * Baze Malbus - Wreck-It Ralph * Galen Erso - Professor Sycamore (Pokemon XY: The Series) * Lyra Erso - Diantha (Pokemon XY: The Series) * K-2SO - Incineroar (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Saw Gerrera - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) * Bodhi Rook - Woody (Toy Story) * Senator Jebel - Faba (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Mon Mothma - Johanna (Pokemon) * Bail Organa - Brandon (Pokemon) * Weeteef Cyubee - Rocket Raccoon (Guardians of the Galaxy) * Jan Dodonna - Gandalf (The Lord of the Rings) * Bistan - Branch (Trolls) Category:TeamGalacticFamily Productions